Getting There
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: During CoHF... Spoiler Alert if you havent read it... They have come back from Alicante but everything is different... this is my take to fill the gap since the come back and the Epilogue... a two shot story about friendship... Clary and Simon...
1. Chapter 1

"And the only solution was to stand and fight  
And my body was loose and I was set alight  
But she came over me like some holy rite  
And although I was burning, you're the only light"

_Only for a Night- Florence + The Machine_

_**Getting There**_

_**Clary.**_

Magnus's house was packed. It was New Years' Eve, so it was a perfect excuse to make the biggest party of the year-as so he calls it. He invited everyone and when Clary said everyone, it meant a lot of people: the New York's Vampire Clan, Maia's Werewolf Pack, Warlocks and Shadowhunters nearby, even some Fairies from the Seelie court to make some peace (for he was sure the Fae Folk wouldn't take what happened to them lightly and so he didn't want anyone he cared about get in the crossfire.)

Clary didn't even know how he made his apartment so big. It somehow fit all those people without being super squished to everyone. But there they were, just seconds to midnight, excitedly watching the huge ball drop from Times Square. Watching the countdown, Clary felt like she wasn't there. She was aware of Jace, with his right arm around her shoulder, whispering sweet nothings to her ear, while Alec and Magnus were both on her side, joining hands. Maia and Bat were still talking to each other and poor Izzy sat at the bar booth, drinking shot after shot of a red liquid. Clary felt herself get swept away, to a different place on a different New Year's eve.

**X.X**

_10._

She was eight: she was clapping her tiny hands and screaming at the countdown, Simon beside her.

_9._

They were twelve: Clary was in Simon's house, her mom and Luke were invited to celebrate Jewish Style like Simon had told them.

_8._

This time they were nine: Clary was crying and thrashing because she wanted Simon to be there. Only he and his family were on a trip. Luke did everything he could and by the end they were chatting on the computer-apparently Simon did his own little number too, according to Elaine (Simon's mom).

_7._

Fourteen: Simon flirting with her mom to get the midnight kiss and Clary laughing at the sidelines at his horrible skills.

_6._

Fifteen: it was the first time the two of them went to the big event. They didn't kiss at midnight but hugged and laugh and did their perfect awkward dance and they didn't even care.

_5._

Laughs all around at Luke's farm.

_4._

Clary running to Simon's house to hug him.

_3._

Simon dragging Rebecca to her house at age of eleven. He wanted to be the first after her family to give her a hug.

_2._

Clary holding Simon on the year his father passed away and he couldn't stop crying.

_1._

Clary and Simon there inexplicably for each other since they were kids.

**X.X**

HAPPY NEW YEAR... everybody screams of happiness. Loud shouts from everyone… everybody but her.

Then Jace was kissing her and she felt safe on his arms. He tasted sweet and she could feel the bitter of the champagne he was having. But then he tasted salty and she realized she was savoring her own tears. He cupped his hands on her face kissing away the tears and shooing her, already knowing the reason for her tears.

"Shh, my love, everything is okay, he's okay" Clary knew that he was right but she simply couldn't accept that; she wanted to go to his house, or even called him. But she couldn't bear to hear him again and hear the blank voice, Clary unrecognized by the best friend she'd had for years. So she did the only thing she could do: saying one thought over and over again in her mind.

_**Happy New Year Simon.**_

**X.X**

The weeks passed in a blur. The only reason Clary was happy was because of how busy she was. It was either training, or learning runes with the new teacher that finally arrive after months of waiting, painting or hunting along Jace, Iz and Alec. Magnus always helped too, taking her shopping and doing everything he could to keep Clary and Isabelle busy. His efforts increased in not letting them realize just how devastated they both were.

It was true though- if Clary wasn't busy, she started to think. Sometimes she would hold her stele so hard, trying to imagine some rune to get memories back. Something impossible that she knew would never work. One that can be used on mundanes? Of course there was nothing that worked. And when she realized this, she couldn't continue; she couldn't even think of whatever monotonous action she had been doing to distract herself with and begin to sob. It was silent racks that made her whole body ache and throat sore.

Several times she had caught herself walking absently, not seeing where she was going and stop a few houses from his house. Then she would panic and head back to her house or the institute and try to distract her mind with useless things.

One time she saw Rebecca, his sister. And she stood, stuck in place, in awe of the girl because it felt like so long since she last saw her. Rebecca's familiar curly, long mahogany hair just about her shoulders, a beautiful dress she must have bought on a second hand store how she always did…

She realized her mistake then, and had been about to leave before she saw her when she saw who she was talking to. She was saying goodbye to her mom, and then there was Simon, going out and kissing her goodbye in the cheek too. Clary froze, her whole body trembling at an image that was so familiar and yet so foreign at the same time. And so she did the only thing she knew how to do when it came to this Simon, run away.

**X.X**

Another thing she hated was the nightmares. Waking in the middle of the night, screaming for a boy with green eyes that she had never had the chance to meet, thrashing for a father that wanted her dead, screaming for demons that wanted to take her life away, but worst of all was when Clary dreamed about him:

Them as kids playing on Luke's farmhouse, watching anime in her bedroom or playing videogames at his house, going into hundreds and hundreds of band practices and hearing Eric's awful poetry. Another sound haunting her was cruel laugh of Asmodeus's in her head, telling her how exotic and delicious her pain is, that he had made the right choice and how glad he was for how much hurt he had caused her... Those were the worst and those were the ones that she kept to herself.

Jace could read her so easily, of course and could see through her fake image. Clary kind of hated that. So one day after a hunt, he had told her to go easy; she was exhausting herself and that would only make the nightmares worst. Clary glared at him, but he only gave her one of his famous smiles in return.

"Remember, I've been through that."

And she knew what he meant -Jace have been through so much. But then again, so had she. Clary couldn't deny that she was happy Jace was there for her; he was an anchor when she felt like she was losing herself.

**X.X**

One particular afternoon was Clary's breaking point. She had so far avoided at all costs going to the places she frequented with Simon, fearing she might find him there. But on a warm April afternoon she wanted coffee, not from Taki's but from Java Jones. Clary ignored her conscious screaming at her and went there alone, using a glamour to hide her runes.

Just as she placed her order (black coffee) the barista (the same as always) asked her, "-Hi love, so much time, you know. Your friend came early today with a black eye, you know what'd happened to him?" Shock was one way to describe it. Clary couldn't move and the girl behind the counter saw it, and called some guy and they took Clary to the side of the costumers.

"Your friend," she said again, "kind of tall, dark hair, brown eyes…"

"Yes, sorry." Clary said after she could muster the strength to talk. She shook her head. "Simon…"

"Yes, him." she paused awkwardly. "Sorry if I'm being rude but are you two in a fight or something? It's just been a long time since I've seen the two of you together. And now you look different." she eyed Clary head to toe, Clary felt herself blushing.

"No, no… Well… kind of… it's hard to explain … you were saying something about a black eye?" she said, eager to hear the news of her friend.

"Oh, yes…Sorry." she shifted from foot to foot. This time was for the others turn to feel a little embarrassed.

"Sorry…" she repeated. "I get it, not my problem, but yes. He had a nasty black eye. I asked him what happened and he said he got into a fight. he said I shouldn't be worried about him because the other guy was worse, then his girlfriend came and picked him up-"

Clary was speechless but that last part caught her off guard.

"Girlfriend?" she said incredulously.

She eyed Clary like she was mad. "Yes…Oh, there they are. Go, you two seem like you should talk."

There was a lot to take at once. Clary spun around and saw two people coming from the other side of the street. He wore torn jeans, his T-shirt that was too big for him and read " Where is Schrödinger's cat", his glasses his not at all sext glasses but they looked good on him. It was all the indication she needed to know it was him-her Simon. She noticed the bruise on his left eye, it was bad, kind of swollen and a purplish-green. The only thing Clary wanted to do more was jump on him and hug him, take his glasses off and put some ice on it because it looked pretty horrible. But the next noticeable thing was person on his side…. A girl with blonde hair, not too cute, not too bad either. Clary eyed her up and down, somehow the girl is familiar for her… and it comes to her, a conversation she had a few months ago…

"Is he… gay? – a girl had asked. It was the same girl beside Simon… Somehow it felt so wrong that Clary wanted to take her dagger and cut out her hair to see how she looked.

They open the door to Java Jones and Clary saw them coming in. She couldn't move again and her palms were sweaty. She was nervous and she was mad at herself because apparently she can kill demons everyday and now at one sight of her long lost friend, she couldn't even move. They were coming closer and she was able to hear what they were saying, it looked like there was just the three of them in Java Jones.

"C'mon, Alexa it will be fun." he tugged to a seat.

"You said that last time and it was horrible." she whined

"He got better, trust me." he squeezed her hand.

The girl, Alexa, looked displeased. She exhaled loudly, clearly irritated, and checked out her phone.

"I gotta go…" She said.

"What? But we just got here…" he spluttered.

"I know… But something came up… mmmMy sister…" she made up pathetically.

Simon raised an eyebrow

"Your sister? That went to L.A for the weekend?"

The girl looked taken aback

" I…"

"Don't bother." Simon retorted angrily. "Goodbye Alexa."

She rose from her feet, glancing back when she was at the door but Simon didn't notice… He was coming towards Clary and she was so surprised that she didn't move. He instead shifted round her side. But he didn't look at her, it was like she was invisible.

Clary felt the ground beneath her move, swallowing her whole, Simon was at just a few feet from her but he didn't even watched her. Clary heard the Barista talking to him and asking her about a band gig and if they finally had a name… Clary didn't hear his answer, for again she saw herself running.

**X.X**

She wasn't sure how she got to Magnus's front door, maybe she opened a portal somewhere, she didn't care actually. She was frantic, knocking on his door-she wanted to leave, she wanted to feel free, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She was breaking and she couldn't deal with that anymore… She wanted to forget.

And that was the first thing she said the moment Magnus opened his door….

"Make me forget!" She passed by him and Magnus was still on his doorstep looking at her, dumbstruck.

"I'm sorry…what?"- he asked.

Clary was facing the wall in front of her-there was pictures of everyone there, mostly of Alec, of course but there was one when there were all seven of them, trying to fit on a bench in central park. She remembered that day-it was a few months before everything started and Jordan was training Jace to control the heavenly fire flowing through his veins.

Clary was next to Simon on her left and Jace on her right, Isabelle kissing Simon's cheek while Maia and Jordan were having a whole make out session and Alec was sulking while Jace had an arm around him, they all looked kind of happy. But looking at Simon in the picture just made everything worst.

"Make me forget about him!" She turned around and Magnus was there beside her, watching her. She took the photo and Magnus immediately understood what was happening.

"Biscuit don't …"

"I can't Magnus, it's too hard…" her voice cracked and she was crying again, she tried to control herself but couldn't.

"I saw him today." Clary said, before Magnus could say something. She continued.

"I saw him and he passed by my side-he was literally less than ten feet from me and he didn't bat an eye! I don't want to feel like this anymore, Magnus… This... this pain that I feel at night, when I dream about him, when I remember him… it's better if he was dead, like Isabelle said. I was trying to be strong; I'm trying to be strong…. But I can't, I just CAN'T!" In a moment Magnus was embracing her, Clary put her arms around him, feeling the comfort that he was giving her.

"Everything is going to be all right, hey look at me." Magnus was holding Clary by her shoulder, his cat like eyes looking at her. She could see he was sad too but at the same time that look told her that he understood her but there was nothing he could do.

"I can't make the pain go away; because that's the thing about it…It demands to be felt. But I can give you closure- He stopped for a moment and Clary thought he was waiting for her to say something, but she couldn't talk, she was transfixed with his eyes.

"Your mother's wedding is in a week, am I right?" Clary nodded.

"Okay, I'll tell you what we're gonna do-"

"What?... What do you mean…" she gasped.

"Wait to hear my plan, biscuit, it's an exceptional one!" Clary almost laugh, Magnus antics are always a boost of energy.

"Okay, I'm listening."

"You're going to talk to him." She was shocked, hadn't he been listening?

"Mag-"

"Shh, shhh… you haven't hear it all… you are going to talk to him and you will not freak out and try to reach out to him. See if he remembers anything. It's a long shot, Clary, but I think you need to do it. Either to get him back or to give you closure."

Clary was silent for a moment. In her head she was seeing the possible outcomes of what Magnus was saying and he was right, she needed to do this, so she only nods.

"Thank you, Magnus."

"No problem, sugar… I`m here for you."

"Sugar?" she asked.

"I'm getting tired of biscuit." he smiled half-heartedly and swept a lone tear off her cheek.

* * *

Hi everybody, I hope you guys enjoyed CoHF as much as I did, this is my take to fill the gap between the time the gang comes from Alicante and When the epilogue takes place… it's going to be a two shot story… One in Clary's POV and then in Simon's … I hope you like guys liked it….

Thanks to this amazing person who helped me and was my Beta for this story TheEternalDaylightingRanger…. English is not my first lenguaje so I asked her help and she said. YES. So thanks to her!

i would love to read your thoughts so leave a review if you liked it or not.


	2. Chapter 2: Simon

"And I heard your voice  
As clear as day  
And you told me I should concentrate  
It was all so strange  
And so surreal  
That a ghost should be so practical  
Only if for a night"

Only for a Night: Florence+ The Machine

**Getting There**

**Simon**

**Simon woke up with a start. He was shaking like a leaf but he didn't scream this time because he felt his throat was dry-he couldn't even talk. It was like something was pressing on it and he couldn't even breathe properly! He was struggling for air and he knew he was crying-he could feel the tears roaming his face. He didn't know what was happening to him. He just felt like he was drowning, was he even awake?**

**No.**

**Then what was it?...Was he dreaming? Some kind of nightmare? What would make him feel like this? He was sure someone was choking him, but it was dark...too dark. He couldn't see who or what was around him; he tried to fight it in vain, but he was feeling weak and he wasn't strong enough to fight back.**

**"That's it, my child." a hissing voice said, a woman's he recognized.**

**"Let yourself go, give yourself to me."**

**Simon struggled for air, moaning, gasping, fighting but he couldn't talk. He wanted to ask who the woman was, what she wanted from him, etc. But he couldn't. He was about to lose himself when a looming voice took over the darkness.**

**"Wake the hell up, Simon Lewis!"**

**He saw a figure above all the darkness-it was a girl with long hair but he couldn't see who it was, only her shape. The voice of the girl spoke one more time.**

**"You are not weak, don't let that bitch take you, wake up!" She screamed that last part and everything went white.**

**X.X**

"Simon, Simon, wake up, Simon!" Someone was over him on his bed. He opened his eyes gasping for air, trying to reach for something to hit whatever was on him-his body was still in panicked mode.

His vision was blurred so he reached for his glasses but he couldn't find them. When he felt a hand on his he finally saw who was there. "Rebecca?"

"Oh, Simon" she gasped.

"What are you doing in my room?" he didn't intend to sound angry but it came out that way.

"What?" Was all Rebecca could say.

"Where are my glasses?" Simon asked. He was softer this time.

"Here, take them." Rebecca handed him his glasses. He sighed in relief once he could see better. Rebecca sat on the edge on his bed with her favorite pajamas on.

"What happened? Why are you here?" he asked again. He could see the flash of concern going through Rebecca's eyes.

"You don't remember?" Simon shock his head, worry was flowing into him now.

"You were screaming-no-not screaming. I went downstairs to drink some water and then I hear a thump. So when I got close to your door, I could hear you." She hugged herself, probably still distraught from the memory. "I don't know...but I could hear some kind of struggling. I thought maybe you brought a girl or something, but then..." she inhaled softly, "but then you screamed and I opened the door and you were...thrashing in the bed, clutching at your throat and you were pale, so pale...I got scared Simon. I thought you were having a stroke or something and then you just went quiet. I reasoned that you were just having a really, really bad nightmare. I was trying to wake you up but you started to fight me and then you woke up". Tears were rolling down her cheeks. "It was so terrifying, Simon."

He didn't know how to comfort his sister.

"I... I don't remember" he felt exhausted all of the sudden, running his hand through his hair-he needed a haircut, like badly...

"I don't... I'm sorry." it was all that he could manage to say.

"Did you do something when you were at Eric's?" Simon glared at her; he knew what she was implying.

"I don't drink Rebecca and certainly don't smoke or do anything that you are imagining." she put her hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I'm just asking, it's my big sister's duty." she took his hand with hers.

"God, Simon you are cold" she took the blankets that were all around the room, on the floor, on the bed and she covered him with them like when they were kids. Suddenly Simon was aware of his sleeping attire, he didn't quite like pajamas so he sleeps only in boxer, he tried to take the covers away from Rebecca and he was sure he was blushing from embarrassment.

"Really Simon? It's nothing I haven't seen before... remember?...I changed your dippers!" She said, teasing him. "I hardly count as a threatening sexual character."

"Rebecca!" Simon said, he was mortified; Rebecca only laughed and gave the covers to him.

"C'mon, move a little" she said, patting his leg. Simon moved until he was against the headboard of the bed, Rebecca sitting at his side, she took his hand.

"Is everything okay now? How are you feeling?"

"I really don't know. You said all of that, but I don't remember dreaming or anything. It's a good thing right?" He was playing with her hand, but he saw her from the corners of his eye, and saw the flash of concerned gracing her face one more time, which quickly disappeared into a big smile.

"Right..." she said. "You want me to stay in here till you fall sleep again?" at this Simon did look at her.

"I'm not five!" he said matter-of-factly.

"Ok, Ok Mr. Big Man, I'll leave you be..." she got up from the bed and went to the door. She was about to leave when she turned around. "Next time...I want to hear you screaming because of a girl...or a boy...I wouldn't care...just not this thing again"

"Rebecca!" Simon cried and threw a pillow at her, but she was already out the door. He might not be five anymore, but Simon did sleep with his lamp on for the rest of the night.

**X.X**

The next few weeks were pretty regular for a guy that loved role-playing star wars and playing D&D, who was kind of a nerd and had a band that maybe- maybe not- everyone knows about. In school Simon was picked on by some guys, the regular –"Let's pick on someone and make their lives a living hell in high school!"- type, so Simon wasn't as bothered by that as he was used to at some point. Sometimes he was able to avoid them because they were really stupid and always wait for their "prey" at the same place at the same time.

One day after class he tried to avoid them but couldn't. He was with Eric, going straight to his house to do some practice with the band when one of the guys from the football team approach them.

"Look who we have here?" Simon and Eric tried to ignored them and kept on walking but the guy wasn't alone, suddenly they were surrounded by four guys.

"Oh rat boy; aren't you exited to see us? Giving that we haven't seen you all day?"

"What, you missed me, honey?" Simon said, not wanting to put up with him. He was getting tired of this.

"If you want a taste of some male butt you can ask muscle idiot at your side cause I'm sure you two will have a wonderful night." Eric at his side sucked in a breath and laughed. Simon knew what was coming next; he had to act fast. So he took his bag pack which had his laptop inside and flew it directly at his face. When he heard the thump at the sound of metal hitting a wall they did the only thing they could do...

"RUN!"

**X.X**

"Oh. My. Fucking. God" Eric was panting; they both were trying to catch their breath too tired of running.

"Awesome. Right?"

"I say more like crazy but that sums it up." Eric said. "You know we are gonna be dead tomorrow, right?" They were breathing regularly now. Simon felt incredible and he didn't know why but he felt like he had tons of energy.

"We'll deal with that tomorrow...now let's play some music."

At the end of practice, Simon was sweaty-well they all were-Eric's garage was really hot and the AC from the house didn't blow in there.

"God, I need water." Kirk complained.

"We need to find a new place, I feel like I'm being cooked, and I don't wanna be brochette a la Matt."

"Ugh. No one would want to eat that." Simon said and everyone laughed.

"Let me tell you I would make a great dish" Matt countered very matter of factly.

"What are you bunch of idiots talking about?" Eric said, coming from the kitchen with a full jar of lemonade, they all drink it like it was their last.

"That we need to change places from this hell and that Mark tastes good" Kirk said.

Hell...Simon thought and suddenly a flash of a grey desert land and things in the sky crossed his mind. He shivered, and he started to feel dizzy all of the sudden. He felt like his body was being pinch by thousand needles.

"I have to go!" He said trying to sound as normal as he could.

"Why?...I have to tell you guys about the gig I booked yesterday" it was Eric.

"Tell me over the phone, I really have to go." He rushed, grabbing his stuff.

"Man, we'll give you a ride-I brought my car-" Matt offered.

"No it's ok, I have to do something I forgot, bye guys..." Simon said, opening the garage door and going out the house. He could hear Kirk telling them that he probably was going to "bang" Alexa.

Alexa...Simon thought, he still couldn't believe he had a girlfriend, and he hadn't seen her for a while, but they texted everyday and it felt weird, almost wrong. He didn't know what was happening to him, everything felt so right but so wrong at the same time and now he felt this pain flowing in his body, he was scratching his arm in a way to ease it, but it didn't work he was walking but he wasn't looking where he was going till he got on a dark street, it was only illuminated with a post at the other side but everything else was pitch black, he didn't know how he got there but something caught his eye, something was odd there, there were buildings but they looked abandoned, he kept on walking on the street, there were junk here and everywhere he looked - not the cleanest place on New York- he thought, he was looking around him and saw a sign.

"Hotel Dumort" - someone have a sense of humor- he said to himself, actually the name was Dumont but the "n" was replaced for an "r" giving a new meaning to the place "Hotel of death" something in his gut was telling to go, to run off from that place as fast as he could but at the same time he was transfixed with the place, -if it were the 50's- Simon thought - this would've been a beautiful place-. He got closer to the windows and he noticed they were blocked with wood all around them but if you look closed enough (which was what Simon was doing) you could see the interior; he saw nothing of course, his glasses were full of dust and that blurred his view he took them off and cleaned them in his shirt, when put them on again he jumped and hit the ground, he could swear he saw someone looking right at him from inside, he started to feel pain again, this time in his heart, something was wrong, really, really wrong, he wanted to get out of there but he was root on the spot.

"What you doin' there, kid" Simon got on his feet with a start - Damn, why am I so scared? - He scolded himself - Get it together, Lewis- . He turned around from where he heard the voice and once again he was welcome with dark.

"W- who's there" he stuttered, he made a low growl he hated how he was feeling, he was scared as fuck and he was showing it.

"don't need to be afraid, kid"

"I'm not scared" he was" and I'm not a kid" that was true, he was a teenager almost an adult, he was gonna be 18 next year.

He heard the man laughing.

" Come out so I can see you" he sounded confident and he almost give himself a pat in the back for it; he heard the sound of steps and his confident crumbled like a jingo tower, in front of him was a tall man, he had brown skin color and was really build up, even more than the bullies of his school but that wasn't what scared him, what troubled he the most was that the men had a scar on his face, on the right cheek almost gracing his lips, he was wearing jeans and a plain blue shirt that tugged his muscles and on the belt that hung around him he could see the glimmer of a knife in the light of the moonlight; Simon stared at the knife and put his hands up in the air, a gesture he has seen in many movies and he knew nothing good come after that.

"I don't have any money" he said, still staring at the knife.

"Uh?" The guy in front on him said and followed Simon gaze and saw what he was looking.

"Oh! no, no, no, no" the guy said, he put his hand off him.

"I'm no thief, kid"

"Simon, my name is Simon" - ARE YOU AN IDIOT!- someone screamed in the back of his head - Now he knows your name, you better run you know how this end- Simon saw a glint in the men's eyes in front of him and he shuddered, he saw they weren't normal eyes they have a golden glint on it.

"I don't have any money" he said again.

"I told you... Simon... I'm no thief"

"Don't kill me please" Simon took a step back when the guy came forward

" I'm no killer either, or well..." he said and that was it to Simon, he didn't knew how but he managed to grab a rock big enough to cause some damage and throw it to the guy, the guy took it like it was nothing and Simon wide eyes and in shocked, ran. He heard the guy calling him.

"Hey, wait!" he turned the lighted corner and saw the guy on the other side of the street, but he wasn't alone now he was with a petite girl, Simon only saw shadows but the he could hear voices because the girl was screaming.

"You scared him, you idiot!" it was woman's voice

"I didn't thought he was gonna see the knife and react like that" the big guy said.

"Of course he was gonna do that, he is a mundane" -mundane? - what is that? - Simon thought, he was hiding in the shadows but still could see and hear.

"you sure about that? what is he doing here then?, he was about to go in to the Hotel, you know what that means"

"I don't know what it means, but we weren't going to do anything to him, you know that, you can trust us"

"I trust some of you, not all" the guy said.

"Agh. Whatever" the girl sounded exasperated.

"We have to tell them what he did"

"Not yet, it's the first time in months something like this happen, maybe is nothing."

"But maybe is everything" the woman said. Simon didn't stay to hear more, he was shaking again, he ran until he felt like bursting and came home, and he sprawled on the bed not even changing his clothes.

**X.X**

Simon knew he had a bad night when he woke up in the middle of the night and was clutching at a necklace that his father had given him. He supposed it was a gift from an old trip or something, he found him on one of his jeans and he was in awe when he saw it, it was a simple medallion , with a paw in the middle, it was gold and rusty not that great but Simon felt like it meant something big, around the paw there was an inscription.

**"Biati Bellicossi".**

Simon had to look up the meaning and found out it was Latin.

**"Blessed are the warriors"**

He didn't know why but those words always put him out of his trance after a bad dream, when he'd woken up shaking and sometimes crying cause of the pain a pain he didn't know why it was there.

He felt like he was going crazy, after running off from that guy everything has been worst. He was feeling like he was going to break, but only him knew that. He put on a mask in front of his friends not showing how on the verge of breaking he was, he went to school then band practice, sometimes meeting up with Alexa for one of the many Eric's poetry reading at Java Jones, but when he came home; he dreaded sleep because he didn't know what was therewaiting for him.

**X.X**

Months have passed-it was now mid-April and Simon kept on going with his facade that everything was fine with him. He was kind of glad that the bullies at his school left him and his friends alone after that incident but he was still alert-he didn't trust the "peace" that was going on at his school and he was right-he heard from Alexa that the football team was waiting for their "opportunity" to show rat boy a lesson and everyone in St. Xavier knew that "rat boy" was the nickname given to Simon Lewis.

It was the end on the school week before Easter and they were all going to have 2 weeks off from school-Simon was waiting for it all to end (at least for now) and practice with the band for the gig they had the second week of May.

**X.X**

**"Simon, RUN!" He was on a kind of building, he didn't know where or what it was, just that everything was grey and red like blood.**

**"Who are you?" the girl he was with was beautiful- long black hair and black eyes that seemed to look through his soul.**

**"You have to wake up, Simon."**

**"Am I dreaming? Who are you?" They were running, the place was shaking. It was an earthquake but the walls kept moving in front of them as if they were against him. Simon was sure they were leading them somewhere and it was like that for a while until they reached the room.**

**The girl was holding his hand when they go in to a main hall, it was a big room it was empty, the shaking has stopped and at the end of the room he saw 2 thrones, each one made of bones, Simon shuddered.**

**"Wake up, Simon, please!" the girl pleaded.**

**"I can't" he said. He was getting tired of saying "I can't." She sighed and reached to touch his cheek when she disappeared.**

**Suddenly he was in the middle of the room and sitting on each throne there was a men and a woman, both incredibly beautiful, the woman with a long red dress fitting for a queen and the man in a tailored suit. But their eyes, their eyes gave Simon the chills.**

**The woman's were pitch black like darkness itself and inside them there were serpents dancing like waiting for a prey. The man's were golden like a tiger's; they were both looking at Simon, smiles on their faces.**

**"He's finally here." the woman said in a hissing voice, glancing over at the man. She looked so familiar, so familiar...but he couldn't remember from where.**

**"Where is here exactly?" Simon asked, sounding more confident unlike how he was feeling at the moment.**

**"Our kingdom, of course...You were here once." the woman said.**

**"I'm sorry Mrs. but I don't remember. Now I would like to get out of here… thank you very much" he said, looking around to see if there was any way out – there wasn't of course- Simon swore under his breath, those people in front of him were really creeping him out.**

**"There is no way out, my child. Don't waste your time looking." the woman said, almost as if she was reading Simon's thoughts.**

**"Where is this place? Who are you?" he turned his gaze to the guy who hadn't said anything yet, staring calculatively as if he was trying to dissect him. **

**"She already told you… you are in our kingdom, Edom".**

**Simon was more confused than ever, the guy didn't stop looking at him, his eyes boring into him. Simon felt his blood becoming ice, the guy scared him and he couldn't control it.**

**"You are afraid…" the guy said, tilting his head to the side like one animal does before he attacks "That's nice. . . gives me power" and he smiled, showing a row of perfect and unnatural teeth.**

**"She is Lady Lilith, my queen and I am Asmodeus. We ruled this place." Simon eyed him like he was crazy; certainly this dream was one of his weirdest ever.**

**"Oh honey, you think you are dreaming?" the woman, Lilith said laughing, she snap his fingers and Simon felt like he was being lifted into the air and hands on his throat, he was struggling for air, he felt himself kicking into the air. Another snap of fingers and he was on the floor, coughing and breathing hard, he was on all fours and he couldn't get up.**

**"What are you? Why did you do that?!" he asked, his voice barely coming out in a rough pitch.**

**"You owe me one and I will make sure you suffer for what you did!"**

**The scene changed and suddenly he was on New York, he could see the sky, he was on a rooftop on some kind of building, in front of him he saw himself, retching on the floor and walking towards him was a girl that seemed to float in the air, her dress torn. In front of her there was the same woman he saw before, lifting her hand in the air. Simon saw himself launching at the girl and then white.**

**He felt again a strong pain flowing through his body and he was one more time being lifted in the air. But this time the woman, Lilith, was there, one hand choking him, and the other covering his mouth. He gagged, tasting his own blood. The woman had her free hand cupping his cheeks and her claws were digging through the skin.**

**"Lilith…" he wheezed, his voice hoarse cause of the blood and the lack of air.**

**"Lady Lilith." she corrected and threw him. He felt how his back hit a wall and the cracking and snaps of broken bones.**

**"Simon, wake up!" he heard through the pain, it was the voice of the girl that was with him but he recognized the voice this time.**

**"Isabelle…" he whispered trying to maintain focus where he was and what was happening, he saw Lilith laughing.**

**"Oh, my child, no one can help you, not here, where I ruled…"**

**"You bitch, leave him alone!" Simon heard someone yelling, a man's voice. Lilith was surprised to see what was in front of her.**

**"Oh, my dear, your mind is a delicious thing, after all that Asmodeus has done to you, you still hold this little thing." he got closer to Simon who was trying to see but his vision was too blurred, he was losing conscious.**

**"But that won't last long, you are going to be mine!" she cried and disappeared. Simon felt like drowning, pain going through his body. He couldn't keep his eyes open, hearing a pair of steps coming toward him and saw a figure standing in front of him It was a man, muscular, blond and Simon could see a Medallion hanging on the man's neck.**

**"Don't let them take you, Simon! You are a warrior, you're stronger than this, fight back!" he saw the blurred form of the guy taking something off him and putting it on Simon's hand.**

**"Fight, Simon."**

**X.X**

He woke up that Friday holding onto the necklace harder than ever. It was 3 am and he couldn't go back to sleep. At school he felt reckless, he was like those kids with sugar rush - he wasn't listening to his classes, he always felt weird, he clenched and unclenched his fists constantly, trying to soothe the urge to run off classes. During PE he felt a lot of energy needing an outlet, something he needed to burn off, running faster than anybody else. Eric approach him after PE.

"Dude, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." was Simon's immediate answer.

"Sure it's nothing? You look kinda high."

Simon glared at Eric. "I said nothing, I'm fine, don't worry about me"

"You are my best friend, Simon. You know you can tell me anything".

"I know dude but like I said... I'm fine."

"Okay, whatever you say." Simon knew that Eric was truly worry about him but he didn't want to bother his friend with the weird dreams; he might think he was crazy.

**X.X**

They went out of school, talking about their plans to do more band practice, but were so caught up in the conversation they didn't noticed they were being followed until someone yanked Eric's from his back pack and pushed him into a wall in a empty alley. Simon turned around and saw the two bullies from his school, one pinning Eric against the wall and the other smirking at Simon.

"Well, well, well, if it is rat boy and his friend." the guy came closer to Simon, showing off how big he was. Simon was thin as a stick compared to that, he didn't back up tho when he felt the guy's breathe on his face.

"What do you want?" Simon spat, trying not showing how scared he was. He was not going to show weakness in front of this idiot.

"What I want? What I want?" The guy lost it and took Simon by the shirt and shove him to the wall, he hit it and felt pain on his head, he hissed.

"You make me look like a fool in front of everyone and I'm gonna make sure you pay for it". He punched Simon in the stomach and Simon bent on his stomach.

He couldn't see for a moment but could hear Eric calling for him and struggling the other guy. Simon saw red; all his frustration, all his problems, the dreams (or more like nightmares) and now this. He was fed up with everything, he couldn't help it; he had cracked.

He got up, the guy going for another hit but Simon ducked it like a pro and punched the guy with all he had, hearing his knuckles break when he hit his face. The guy fell to the ground, nose bleeding and unconscious.

"Fuck!" He screamed, shaking his aching hand. It was bruised and it hurt so freaking bad. For a moment he forgot about everything, he felt so good so happy with the adrenaline coursing through his veins, but that ended when he felt another punch in his face. he completely forgot about the other guy (the one holding Eric) and that one came for the rescue and hit Simon square in the face, Simon hit the wall but wasn't unconscious he saw Eric kicking the guy and coming to him, he helped Simon to his feet and they both started to run away from that place.

**X.X**

The next few days were good for Simon; band practice was going smoothly, he wasn't having any dreams- not that he remembered them anyways- but he hadn't woken up holding onto the medallion for a long time. It was Sunday, last day before school started again. He got out of bed and checked his phone; it was kind of late, around 1 pm and he had five missing calls from Alexa and three messages from Eric asking if he was going to his poetry reading in Java Jones that afternoon. He answered Eric's text saying that of course he will be there, that's what friends are for, plus he needed new jokes to make about his poems. Eric got to the phone with a really bad word and asked him if Alexa was going to go. He decided then to call her, seeing that five missed calls wouldn't have to be missed.

"Hi, Alexa."

"Si, finally, I called you like 20 times!"

"There were five actually..."

"Whatever." she said. "Do you want to come to my house? You know, my mother is out and is not coming till tomorrow and my sister left for L.A yesterday... so... I was thinking... we have the house for ourselves." she said in a seductive voice, Simon knew he had to say yes to that - that was after all, any guy's dream- your girlfriend inviting you to her house that is completely empty... But instead...

"Let's go to Eric's poetry reading and then we will see."

"What?" Alexa demanded, a little more than surprised.

"Eric?...you know him - kind of tall, skinny...long hair?"

"I know who Eric is Simon... it's just," she sighed, "I don't want to go."

"Well I'm going. See you in about two hours at the comic shop near there."

"But, Simon..." she whined.

He hung up, he knowing he was being an ass but he kind of wanted to end things. But he just wasn't man enough to break her heart so he decided it was best if he made her hate him.

**X.X**

It was almost time to leave and he texted Alexa, saying that he will see her in about 30 min. Alexa of course didn't answer, and Simon was actually really relieved. He look at himself in the mirror after the fight. His mother was worried about him and made him see a doctor despite his protests, only to have the doctor say he was fine and he just needed to put ice on his eye.

Looking at it in that moment, it was bad, it had been a week but it was still swollen and kind of greenish, it hurt but it was a good hurt; it kind of make feel Simon feel good, though there were times like the morning he went to Java Jones to get coffee and the barista, a-kind-of-friend asked him what had happened to him. He told her not to worry, that the other guy was worse, which was true-he'd learned from Matt that one of those idiots that attacked them had a broken nose and jaw. He really hadn't thought he hit him that hard, but whatever, he needed to go if he was going to meet Alexa.

She was already there when he went in. She was talking to the dude at the counter - more like flirting - the owner was a young man, but he wasn't the geek kind of guy. It was like he was a male model or something. Simon thought he was there just to lure the females and he did a pretty good job at it as well.

"Alex." he said, standing at her side.

"Oh Simon, you scared me!" she giggled, the kind of laugh you give when you are caught doing something wrong.

"Well, I told you I will meet you here...now let's go, Eric will be on stage in 20."

Alexa sighed. Simon knew she hated going to Eric's readings but she still came with him anyways.

"Do we really have to?" She whined as they were walked down the street; Java Jones was like 10 minutes away.

"Yeah we do, he is my friend, plus he will love that you support him as much as I do."

"He sucks, to be honest."

"Maybe we don't know how good he really is..."

"Yeah, that..." she said clearly irritated. "Let's go to my house, Simon"

"No, we are going to Eric's poetry reading."

"Really?" she said stopping in the middle of the street, crossed arm, eyebrows raised. "You prefer going to your stupid friend's thing than being with me, your girlfriend?" He didn't miss the way she said the words friend and your girlfriend.

"I'm with my girlfriend and I want her to support my friend, what is wrong with that?" he was happy she didn't answer, she kept on walking and they went inside Java Jones, he opened the door for her.

"C'mon, Alexa it will be fun..." he tried. She was clearly mad, Simon hated what he was doing.

"You said that last time and it was horrible."

"He got better, trust me" she looked displeased,exhaling loudly, Simon saw her check out her phone even thoug he didn't heard it ringing and she turned to him.

"I gotta go..." she said

"What? but we just came here... - in his mind Simon was both happy and sad.

"I know... but something came up... mmm My sister."

Simon raised an eyebrow

"Your sister? That went to L.A for the weekend? "-got ya- Simon thought though he knew that he brought this to himself.

"I..."

"Don't bother." Simon said, he knew this was the end. "Goodbye Alexa" She left, Simon took his phone and texted her real quick.

"I'm sorry, I really am, sorry I waste your time."

He got an instant replay.

"You didn't; you make me feel good, thank you for that." Simon smiled, Alexa really was a great girl, she deserved better and Simon wasn't the one for her.

**X.X**

He got on to the front to ask for his drink, Cappuccino, the barista already had it for him.

"So, how is it going your eye? Does it hurt?"

"Nah, not as much as yesterday or the day before but it's getting better." he smiled at her, she was a lovely girl.

"Ok if you are sure then… By the way Eric told me about a gig he booked for you guys in two weeks, I'm so happy for you!"

"Oh yeah thanks. We are all excited, after Eric is finished here we're going to practice."

"And you finally have a name that'll stick for more than one week, that is for sure something big." Simon laughed at this.

"Yeah it kind of is, did he tell you the name?" he asked.

"No, he didn't, you can tell me later, now I think you have to go talk to your friend, she just left and she looked upset." Simon frowned and turned around thinking she was talking about Alexa but he didn't see her, instead a flash of red hair running away. He turned around again and smiled apologetically.

"No, we just had to end things." she gave him a sad smile.

"It's sad to see that kind of friendship ruined." he frowned again, she probably must have mistaken him or something, he was kind of lost.

"Whatever, it's not my business, I'm sure you two will fix things. Now don't make me wait and tell me the Band's name, I have to know for who I will be screaming for." He was going to talk but she came in anyway…

"No, no, no, let me guess it." Simon laugh again.

"Ok, guess away."

"Midnight Rumble!"

"Nope" he said popping the "p".

"Meat Sticks!"

"What? you think we are cave men or something?" he said while laughing, she laughed too.

"Ok give me one more chance..." she said and started thinking.

"Mmm, let's see" Simon was sure she knew the name; Eric wouldn't keep a secret to himself, at least not one like this.

"THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS!"

"You cheated, Eric told you." he said, half amused.

"He told me." she said, winking at him.

* * *

Hey Guys! it's finally here; the last part on the two shot story, i hope you guys liked it as much as i liked writing it... Let me tell you that this is the longest i have ever written in english and i hope it was worth it...

Thanks again to my awesome Beta, she helped me alot with this TheEternalDaylightingRanger I love you, you know that right?... thank you for helping me and do this awesome baby!

I wanted to make an Isabelle chapter but i'm afraid i wont do her justice...

Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
